


Coming Home

by BelowTheWind



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is also a dork, I swear, Multi, adrien is a dork, akumatized reader, but it's all cute fluff, for a while, like the cutest little goofball, summary sounds a little intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowTheWind/pseuds/BelowTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has inner demons. It takes someone truly special to help you exorcise them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> everyone needs more adrien in their life. i need more adrien in my life. also found on my tumblr, windy-scribbles.tumblr.com 
> 
> ya'll can send some requests there, if you would like <3

You weren't even sure when it happened. When the pain and the loneliness completely took over. When you became cold and vicious. You weren't sure where the voice in your head came from, only that it promised to help banish the hurt and the fear you felt constantly plaguing your mind. All you had to do was steal the sources of power from both Ladybug and Chat Noir.

With a cold stare, you walked quietly through the streets, white boots clacking sharply against the cement, the mask on your face a stark white, an intricate, glinting silver design along the material. The hem of your white cape brushed the ground, small flakes of snow covering the ground where the fluttering of your cape reached.

You'd have continued on, until the very vigilantes you were searching for stopped you, landing before you with a confused stare. Cocking your head to the side, the cold look remained etched upon your features, locks of your hair brushing your skin. “I've been waiting for the two of you.” You spoke, voice soft – but sharp, stinging like ice as it cut through the air between the three of you.

Ladybug stepped forward first, twisting her lips in to a worried frown. “Well, you've found us. Or rather, we've found you.” She murmured, propping her hands on her hips and looking at you with a determined glint in her gaze. “Now what are you going to do about it?”

The barest hints of a smile crossed your lips, and you held your hand out to the side. Snowflakes shimmered along the length of your forearm, before lengthening and shifting closer together, becoming a solid, stark white against your hand. Your fingers closed around it, and the image shattered, a long, thin and silver rapier held casually in your hands. “Do what I've been told to, of course. Like I always have.” You straightened your back, head held high as you pointed the tip of the rapier towards the dark haired girl. “Do you understand?”

Chat Noir furrowed his brows as he watched you, taking a few steps forward to stand beside his partner. Something about you was achingly familiar, and he longed to find out who was behind the mask. First, however – you had to be saved. Glancing at Ladybug from the corner of his bright, expressive green eyes, he nodded, earning a smile and a nod in return.

“We understand.” He spoke, taking a defensive stance and offering you one of the cocky grins Chat Noir was famous for. “Doesn't mean we'll let it happen.”

“A fight?” Your lips twitched a little, lowering your head down to peer at them from under your lashes. “I was hoping it would turn out this way.”

\-------

The rapier shattered, turning in to snowflakes that melted as they touched the ground. Your unconscious form fell forward, landing in Chat's arms as he crouched a little to catch you around the waist. Back to your normal form, the two looked at each other, before Chat eased you over so the two could see your face. They both froze for a moment, Ladybug cocking her head to the side with a little sigh. She brushed your bangs from your sleeping face, glancing back up to Chat a moment later. Neither wanted to admit to knowing you – it would just add another factor towards figuring out who one another was.

Still, Ladybug smiled a little, pulling her hand back and standing up. “It's sad to know that some people feel this bad.” She murmured, looking away. Chat mumbled an agreement, hoisting you up in his arms as he stood.

“I'll take them to the hospital.” He told her, the breeze from atop the rooftops ruffling messy, blonde locks. The girl looked back at him for a moment, before you, and nodded.

“Be safe.” With a smile and a wink, she was off, disappearing down in to the streets below.

However, Chat didn't move straight away, kneeling back down and cradling you gently in his arms. [Y/N]. The lovely classmate he'd slowly found himself falling for over the course of your time together. You were sweet, funny, witty and charming – there was a certain spark about you that he couldn't deny. He never imagined he would run in to you this way, though...

In his arms, you stirred, closed eyelids fluttering a little as a shaky sigh spilled from your lips. He made sure to back up from you just a little, and offered you a playful grin when you awoke. “Well, hello there~” He purred lightly, causing you to squeak in shock, jerking a little and stumbling from his arms.

“W-What- w-why am I...?”

He laughed a little, edging towards you on his hands and knees, playfully flicking your forehead. “Saw you getting a little roughed up. Like any good hero-” he puffed out his chest a little, “I stepped in to help. You hit your head when you fell over, though...do you remember anything?”

You furrowed your brows, racking your brain, but... “No, nothing.”

He breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. “Alright.” Desperate to understand just what had pushed you in to this state, he fiddled with his hand a little, before cocking his head to the side. On his knees, with his back arched and hands resting on the ground – the action honestly made him look just like a cat, and you barely repressed your smile. “Do you remember what you were doing before?”

“I...I'd just left my school. I saw-” You paused, looking away. “It doesn't matter.” You murmured, a look of sadness overtaking your features. “I just had to get away from it.”

No. No, Chat didn't want to see that look on your face any more. _Adrien_ didn't want to see that look on your face. “You can tell me.” He smiled, flopping on to his rear beside you, swinging an arm playfully around your shoulders. “It's not like you're ever going to see me again.” A little flush stained his cheeks under his mask, and he scratched the back of his head. “Well, unless you want to, that is.”

You swallowed, looking away, shrugging a little. “I...I guess it wouldn't hurt. It would be nice to get it off my chest...” You furrowed your brows, folding your arms across your chest.

“There's this guy in school. He's...a very good friend of mine. Sweet, and kind, gentle, friendly...You probably heard of him, his dad is pretty big news.” You briefly met his gaze from the corner of your eye. “His name is Adrien Agreste.”

The male froze, breath catching in his throat.

“Normally, he'll meet me after school. He doesn't have a whole lot of free time, so we'll chat for a bit before heading home.” You lowered your head. “But this time....he didn't come. I waited....and waited...and waited.”

“He left you hanging?” Chat spoke softly, feeling like absolute crap. Was this all his – well, Adrien's fault?

“Yeah. And I went back in the school, just to check the main hallway to see if he was there, and...there was this girl. I don't even know who she was, but....she kissed him. Up against the lockers.” You bit your lip, tears stinging at the corner of your eyes. “He didn't push her away. Didn't look ashamed...Nothing.”

“...You like him.” Chat finally murmured, looking down. You didn't say anything, just nodded.

You liked him.

_You liked him._

Desperate not to let his Chat Noir facade slip, he smiled softly, reaching over to ruffle your hair. “I'm sure he must feel the same way. You're a really sweet, charming, stunning person.”

“You don't even know me.” You chuckled a little, but felt remarkably better after his compliments.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Y-Yeah, well...I can see it, just by looking at you. I don't need to know this Adrien guy to know that he'd be lucky to have someone like you.”

You looked up at him, smiling, before leaning in to kiss his cheek tenderly. “He would like you. Adrien, I mean. You're both remarkably kind.”

“Aww, well. I try.” Chat grinned, helping you to your feet. “Now come on. Let's get you to the hospital to have them check you over for any injuries.”

\-----------

Chat Noir had disappeared the second you both were greeted in the lobby of the hospital. Not that you really expected him to stay – still, it hurt a little, knowing he left so soon. You were sitting in a hospital room at the moment, swinging your legs back and forth as you sat on one of the beds, waiting for the doctor to return with your results. You were just fine, you knew – but still, they wanted to be entirely sure.

The door swung open, and you looked up, expecting to see the doctor-

“Thank god you're okay!”

-but Adrien stood there instead.

You parted your lips, looking at him in shock. “A-Adrien?”

He came up to you, immediately pulling you in to his arms. “I came as soon as I heard you were here. You aren't hurt, are you? You're okay?”

You laughed a little, before remembering earlier on that day, and your smile fell. “Yeah. Fine.”

He brushed your hair behind your ear, cocking his head to the side with a sad smile. “I am so sorry that I made you wait today. Can you forgive me?”

You paused, before swallowing. “Of course. So...who's the girl?”

“Huh?”

“The girl you were kissing in the hallway. I...went back to see if you were coming, and saw you, sorry. She's really pretty.”

He laughed, and you scowled, looking away. “You don't have to be a jerk about it.”

Adrien shook his head, smiling. “No, no, I'm sorry. She kissed me, you know. I didn't kiss her.”

“But-”

“I was talking to her about the person I actually liked. She got a little jealous.” He chuckled wryly.

“So...you do like someone?”

He looked at you slyly, lips twitching at the corners. “I do. Can you guess who it is?”

“What? H-How am I supposed to do that?”

“I'll give you a hint.” Adrien's voice was low, and soft – almost like his lips when he pressed them to yours. It was a tender kiss, slow and warm, and you felt your toes curling inside your shoes as your fingers found his jaw, slipping back to lace in to his hair. His were curling in to the shoulders of your shirt, holding you to him as he kissed you a moment longer.

When he pulled away, it wasn't very far, and he was grinning like you'd never seen him smile before – bright and tender and beautiful in every way. “Do you know, now?”

You smiled shyly, looking down for a moment, before meeting his gaze under your lashes. “I think I might. But I may need another hint. Just...Just to be sure?”

Adrien chuckled, but bumped his nose playfully against yours. “Yeah, I think I can do that, for you.”

The giddy little smile on your lips was impossible to miss, even as it was pressing against his once again.


End file.
